Spider-Frost Academy for the Exceptional
by alchemists19
Summary: Emma, Tired of the drama and frustration of the X-Men, opens up her own school Frost Academy for the Exceptional, to train Mutant and Super-Powered teen to be better their predecessors. She ends up hiring Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman to be a teacher at her school. She will learn how one man can change the destiny of many, and bring love to her as well.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly of the skyline of New York City, basking its' inhabitants in it light and heat. Home to many of the world's most powerful heroes such as Captain America, Ironman, the Avengers, and many more. Yet we focus our attention on one of the more colorful and street level heroes, Spectacular Spiderman, or as he is known by his friends Peter Parker.

When Peter was 15 years old he was bitten by a radioactive spider, which gave him the power of a spider. He started out using his powers for personal gain, but one decision and the loss of his Uncle Ben, made him learn that his powers were so much more. So from that moment on he was New York's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, protecting the people and annoying hero and villain alike.

We find our hero swinging his way through his city, the light bouncing off his polarized lenses of his mask. "Good Morning New York City!" he hollered as he reached the top of his swing, flipping in the air before diving down into another swing. Listening to police scanners and looking for crime on along his swinging route.

It had been over 8 years since he started being Spiderman and many things had happened. Over the past several months many things had happened to him and his city. The attacks of Mister Negative started it all bringing war to the streets of the city to get revenge on Mayor Norman Osborn. This was the event that broke the camel's back leading to the hardest time he had in years being Spiderman. After Mister Negative, was the Sable Corp goons who ran rampant in the city for the citizen's "protection". This caused more tensions while dealing with his rouge gallery, but what blindsided him the most was the slow descent of his mentor and friend Doctor Otto Octatvious.

Octavius was a brilliant man looking to change the world, through his inventions and ideas. Yet the lack of funding and a past of working with Norman Osborn had made it hard for him to get his ideas and innovations out into the world. His work was taken from him by Osborn, pushing him further and further, until something broke in the good doctor. He used his mind and focused his attention on Osborn wanting revenge. He intentionally released many of Spiderman's villains such as Shocker, Electro, Scorpion and more, to help in his revenge.

The climax of the conflict was the releasing of a virus called Devil Breath upon the city, causing many to get sick, including his Aunt May. Peter had done all he could with the help of his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, to find the antidote to help the people and his Aunt, but May had died before he was able to get her the antidote. He was able to stop Octatvious, but it had cost him.

Even with all that happening, he continued to be Spiderman, to use his power to help the people in need. He even got a protege, Miles Morales who had the same powers, that he was training to help Miles with his new powers. That was his life but he also had to worry about finding a job and dealing with his Aunts things. She had left him her apartment, so he didn't have to worry about a place to stay, but he still needed to pay his bills. He did take classes at college to become a teacher, so over the past month he had studied and gotten his teaching certificate, but had yet to find a job. So he spent most of his day patrolling.

He was pulled out of his musing when a ringing sound was heard in his mask. He saw that is was Yuri Watanabe, his favorite Police Captain. "Hey Yuri." he stated as he landed on the roof of a building. "What's up?"

"Spiderman," Yuri stated in her no nonsense tone, "We have a hostage issue in Chinatown."

"Got it Yuri I am on the way." Peter said as he started to swing towards the ping that was set on his map. "Anything else I should know about what is going on?"

"Just they are asking for money and a car." she replied

Peter sighed, "Do these guys ever think of anything more creative than money and a car." he said, as he traveled. "Can't they ask for a pony and forest, that would be interesting."

He heard a annoyed grown from Yuri, "Can we not discuss, what things a criminal should as for."

"Come on Yuri," Peter countered. "We could make it a game, Crazy VIllain Wants, ohhh! I can design a board game and we can make a kickstarter for it, we would make millions."

"I hanging up now." Yuri stated with annoyance, and the line went dead.

Peter just chuckled, "No one understand my genius." he pulled the line of his web taut and pulled of a quick turn in the air. "Oh well, I'll add it to the list of ideas I will get to someday."

He shot out two weblines and pulled them tight, shooting himself into the air at high speeds, a cry of joy filled the air as he went on his way. Such is the life of Spiderman.

-Utopia, San Francisco-

On the other coast of the United States, near San Francisco, was the remains of Asteroid M, home of the X-Men. The X-Men were a group of super powered being called Mutants, who gained their powers from the x-gene, a genetic mutation in the human genome. Mutants had been persecuted and hounded by many normal humans as they tried to find a way of coexisting.

The current leader of the X-Men Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, was looking over the roster of the remaining Mutants and X-Men that were left on the island. He recently had a falling out with Wolverine, over what the X-Men were for, causing a large split between the group as many were leaving with Wolverine to continue what Professor Xavior started.

Scott meanwhile was trying to make a world for all Mutants to live peacefully by any means possible. So with his remaining people he planned to move the Mutant front forward to help all Mutants around the world. As he looked over his information, he felt the eyes of someone watching him.

He turned and saw a tall woman looking at him, she long silk like blonde hair, piercing blue diamond color eyes, and figure a supermodel would kill for. She wore white corset that showed much of her stomach and top of her chest, fitting leather white pants with matching heels, and a white cap to complete the look.

This was Emma Frost, the resident Omega Class Telepath and his current lover. She was once their enemy with the Hellfire Club, trying to gain control of the Phoenix Force to take over the world. Yet over the years she had come to join the X-Men and had started a relationship with Scott even though he was with Jean Grey at the time.

-Emma POV-

Emma watched Scott as he turned to look at her. He was tall and handsome and his ruby red visor gave him a dangerous and exotic look. He was a competent leader and compassionate man, which had drawn her to him. Yet those feelings had slowly began to change as of late. With the events of super sential and the fight between Wolverine and Cyclops on her mind.

With Wolverine leaving to start a new school she considered going with him, so she can do what she always loved to teach. Yet Scott had been begging her to stay with him here on the island. She had asked for time to think as she mulled over what action she should take. She understood that Logan was going to open a new school which Emma knew that it would be named after the blasted Jean Grey, which she rather not be reminded of all the time. Yet by staying with Scott would lead to many conflicts and heartbreak.

Yet as she was mulling over these choices, her thoughts returned to her own school and how much she loved being the one in control of what was taught, and how the school was run. To teach what she felt the students needed to learn and to grow into amazing and outstanding individual. She had worked with young mutants all her life, but what if she worked will all young super powered individual.

A plan started to form in her mind, a school of her own, away from the drama of the X-Men and the baggage that came with her past. A fresh start where she would lead young minds into the future, changing the way the super powered community operated. This would be Frost Academy for the Exceptional, her school and mark on the world.

She had spent the last several days going over this plan in her mind for her school. She wanted to have it setup the school in a metropolis, which she finally settled on New York. Emma decided to have the school there because it was the center of the superhero world, also as a competitor to the blasted Jean Grey School. She had found a location for the school to be built fairly quickly, as she saw much of the land she wanted was for sale, due to the recent activity with Doc Ock. She chose the Upper East Side, where she was able to get the land from purchasing old Kingpin bases and building for a good price. After she had pulled out some designs for the school that she had made years ago, and made some updates to them. As she finalized the plans it had lead her to where she was standing in front of Scott at this time. Her mind made up to leave and start anew for herself.

"Emma," Scott said warmly, but a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "How are you doing?"

Emma just walked toward him with deliberate steps. "I am doing well Scott," she replied as she stopped in front of him.

Scott just nodded, "That is good." he replied as he looked her in the eyes. "So I take it you have come to a decision."

"You are always good at understanding a situation." she commented as she shifted her weight to her right foot, and placed her right hand on her hip. "I have come to a decision Scott, I am leaving. I need to go back to what I love to do, teaching"

Scott frowned, as he looked at her. "So your siding with Logan then." he stated, the edge of anger in his voice, turning his head away from her.

Emma stepped forward, placed her hand on Scott face and turned it back to look at her. "Scott." she said is a calming tone. "I am not siding with Logan."

"Then why are you leaving?" Scott asked

Emma gave him a tired smile. "Scott. We have been together for many years and have done so much together. We both done things that are questionable, as well as all the good that we have done for our kind. Yet this is where we part, I need a change, a break from this and the X-Men. I am not siding with either of you, I am siding with myself."

Emma couldn't tell what he was thinking because his eyes were always covered. They were silent for a longtime, when he finally spoke. "Please don't go,I need you." he pleaded.

She gave him one last kiss, "I will always care for you Scott." she stated as she separated from him, taking steps towards the door. "But I need to do this for myself."

She took one last look at Scott as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked she heard the shout of frustration come from the room behind her. She felt a moment of doubt but that died quickly. She knew she needed to do this, to break away from the chains that held her in place. She walked quickly and with purpose to the waiting Wolverine at the Blackbird.

"What do you want Frost?"he asked in a gruff tone.

Emma looked down at the gruff man. "I just need a ride to New York."

Logan was quite, before walking onto the plane, "We can do that." Emma took one last look at Utopia as she walked onto the Blackbird towards her new start in the City that Never Sleeps."

-At New York City-

It had been several months since Emma had left Utopia and all she had been doing is getting everything ready for the opening of her new school. The construction of the school had started quickly, and thanks to some favors she called in, the construction was done quickly. So that she would be ready to open at the start of the new school year.

The School was separated into three wings connected to the main courtyard area, with the fourth wing being for administration. The west wing was the dorms for the students, which she was able to have at least 100 students for the first class, for all grades from 6th to 12th. She was planning for a 50/50 split of male to female students. The North Wing was the main entrance of the school as well housed the main classroom areas, as well as cafeteria area for the students. The east wing would be the most reinforced area of the school to train their powers, and had it own version of the danger room yet not as big as at the Xavior mansion. The South wing was the Administration, teacher offices and dorms, and her office and apartment.

She was also looking for students to fill out the first class of the school. She had contacted the Avengers and many other teams to let the know she is looking for students with powers not just Mutants. It was still a long way of finding many students but she had found a few students, who were of the more unsavory variety. She had pulled some strings with the government to get at least one of the teen superpowered villains that were acting with good behavior to be part of her school, as long as they were fitted with power inhibitors at all times unless during training.

The first student she was receiving was Danielle Blunt, or as she was called Aftershock. Her powers were similar to the villain Electro, who was brainwashed into her villainous ways. She had spent most of her time in the RAFT not getting into fights and keeping to herself. With this behavior, Emma was able to get Danielle into her school as one of its first students. She was also looking into many of the students of the now Defunct Avengers Academy, that had closed over a year ago, but so far she had no luck.

She sat in her finished office in the school, wearing a pair of pin striped pants, a white shirt that had the top two buttons undone, a matching jacket to the pants resting on the back of her chair as she looked over many of the papers in front of her. She had so much work to do, to get the school up and running but it was fulfilling.

A knock was heard at her door "It's open." she called as she continued to look over potential students. As a man stepped with short blond hair, the same Diamond blue eyes as Emma. This was her brother Christian Frost, he was the oldest sibling and was thought not to have powers for a long time but had energy manipulation and psychokinetic powers. Emma had recruited him to be the school main Administrative staff, so that she could have someone she trusted on her team.

He walked over to her desk and set a large file on her desk. "Here is a list of teachers I have compiled for you." he stated, "Both powered and non-powered."

Emma nodded, "Thank you." she replied as she pulled open the file. "Anyone that caught your attention?"

"Only a few." he replied as he looked through his own set of files. "For the powered teachers we can borrow a few from the Avengers since I know they owe you some favors. Unfortunately most of those teachers do not have actual teaching experience when it comes to regular subjects. There is one non-powered teacher that has caught my attention." he pulled out a file and handed it to Emma.

Emma looked down at the file and saw the picture of a handsome man, in his mid twenties, brown messy hair, a small nervous smirk on his face. The name on the file was Peter Parker. His resume was fairly varied from working at the Daily Bugle as a photographer, A Pizza Delivery Boy, but what caught her attention was that he was the lab assistant of the now jailed Doctor Octavious. He had Bachelors in Mechanical Science, a Master is Chemistry and Biochemistry, A Bachelors in Computer Programming, and finally his teaching certificate with a bit of substitute teaching at local highschools in the area.

She set the file down a look of interest in her eyes. "He looks like someone we can use here." she stated setting the file in the potential teacher pile. "Give him a call so we can get him in for an interview."

Christian nodded, "I will give him a call." he replied and left the office. Emma watched him go as she took one last look at the file of Peter Parker and wondered what he could bring to the Frost Academy for the Exceptional.

**Hello Again everyone, its been a while and I am coming back with a new story and idea, I hope you all enjoy it and I will do my best to get back in the swing of things with writing stories. I have a few chapters of Love of the League in the works and I hope to get those out at some point. This Idea stuck me a while ago as something that I wanted to do. I love PS4 Spiderman and wanted to do a story with him but also wanted to pair him with someone who is his complete opposite, hence Emma Frost. I want to see how a relationship both personal and professional would build between the two of them and go from there. This is edited to the best of my ability and I am working on getting better. Let me know what you think and thank you all for your support and love**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-With Peter Days Later-

Peter swung through the city at a leisurely pace, as he went about a lazy patrol day. He had spent most of the morning job hunting but so far, no luck in finding a new position. He let out a sigh as he swung around a corner, as the site of F.E.A.S.T came into view. This was his home away from home, as if he was not patrolling or looking for a job, he was volunteering here to help the people in need.

As he entered there as a large picture of his Aunt May hanging in the foyer, in honor of her service and memory. He stopped in front of her picture, and wished she was still there. Even though May left all her belongings to him, he had yet to go to her apartment and go through them. It was still too hard for him to see her things and not have her be there. So, he had set it aside for the moment as he set his sights on other matters that were happening in his life.

He slowly turned and headed deeper into the building, giving quick greetings to all the people around, a large smile on his face. He promised himself he would do his best for May, even though it hurts. He entered the kitchen and saw one of the volunteers Stacy, trying to lift a heavy box.

He walked over and helped her lift the box, "This looks like a two-man job," he quipped as they moved the box toward the shelf next to the back wall.

Stacy was a woman in her 30's, who volunteered at the shelter while her kids were at school twice a week. She smiled at Peter as they put the box on the shelf, "thanks for the help." she said with a tired sigh. "That would have taken me forever to move."

"Always happy to help," he responded, "Is there anything else heavy that needs a lifting?"

Stacy nodded, "We have more boxes in the back, can you go ahead and grab them for me please?"

Peter nodded and headed toward the back of the kitchen to where the boxes were. He made quick work of the boxes and was soon mixing in with the other volunteers doing many different tasks around the shelter. By the end of the task he ended up where he did, Aunt May's office. This place was one of the few places he could still feel her presence all around him. He was given the office by the new Director of F.E.A.S.T, so he could always help. Yet he hadn't moved a thing and left it just the way May had it.

"I miss you May." he whispered to himself as he laid on the coach, looking up at the fluorenone light, tears threatening to break from his eyes. He heard a knock on the office door, and he quickly wiped his eyes, and stood up. "One moment,"

He ran into the coffee table bumping his shin, the slight pain shooting up his leg, causing him to hop as he opened the door. In the doorway stood a woman with bright red hair, a knowing smirk on her face. This was Mary Jane Watson, or as Peter called her MJ. She was one of the few who knew of his identity, and they were in a relationship for a while but had broken it off. Yet life seemed to always have them connected it seemed.

"Hey Pete." she said with a large smile. "How its hanging?"

"Just you know, hanging around." he replied with a warm smile on his face, opening the door wide for MJ to come in. "So, what can I do for you today Ms. Watson?"

She walked into the office, a sad smile on her face for a moment. "Just wanted to come check on my favorite spider." she said as she plopped down on the coach. "Haven't seen you lately."

Peter took a seat next to her, a tired expression crossed his face. "I'm doing ok," he stated as he leaned into the coach. "I am still on the job hunt, working on stuff with Miles, and taking out the remaining escaped prisoners from the prison break."

"Sounds like your busy." she replied as she looked Peter in the eyes, "But it doesn't sound like you are ok. You know you can confide in me Pete."

"MJ," he said with a warm look. "I am doing fine, just really busy, but I am doing fine. What about you? How are things going at the Bugle?"

"There is nothing much going on at the Bugle," she stated as she leaned into the coach. "Perry has me on small stuff right now, no big things going on in the city. But you know me, I am always searching for the next big scoop."

Peter smiled, "You'll find it, you always do." She laughed, and soon he joined in with her in the laughter, bringing joy back into the room. The laughter was broken by the ringing on the phone, as the pair both pulled out their phones to see who was calling.

MJ answered her phone and gave Peter a small smile. He just gave her an understanding smile, as she exited the room. He lifted his phone and checked the messages to see if there was anything going on in the city. Yet it seemed that the city was content with being at peace at this time.

"Well that's good," he stated to himself, as he was setting his phone down when he received a text from Miles.

It read "Hey Pete, are we going to do some swinging later?"

Peter smiled, his fingers flying quickly across the screen. "Yeah, be down to swing, but you need to finish your web shooter calibration first."

"I finished the calibration today," Miles wrote back. "I am ready to swing and do whatever a Spiderman does!"

"Great, we will get some swinging done today, meet me on the top of the Chrysler building, make sure to wear the mask I lent you." Peter countered.

"Got it!" Miles texted back with a smile emoji. Peter shook his head, a large smile spreading across his face for the enthusiasm of Miles and his desire to learn about his powers. It was always a breath of fresh air when spending time with Miles and helping him grow into his power.

Mary Jane walked back into the room quickly a look of excitement and worry on her face. "That was Perry," she said as she pointed towards the door. "They may have a lead for me, I will tell you about it later."

Peter nodded, "That's cool, talk with you later. "

MJ smiled and gave him a tight hug. "See you later Tiger."

"Later MJ." he called, as she disappeared around the corner. He looked in the office, as the warmness slowly left the room. "Well let's see if there anything fun to do in the city."

Peter slowly closed the office, and quickly made his way out of the building, to his secret spot on the top of the roof. He quickly changed into his suit, syncing his phone to his mask. As the mask covered the face of Peter, his Hud came to life as he became Spiderman. As he stood on the roof of F.E.A.S.T, a large smile plastered on his face, his way point set to the Chrysler building and started to swing into the city.

He made it to the Chrysler building overlooking the city, as he waited for Miles to come and join him. He had stopped a few robberies along the way, but there were no major villains that were attacking the city. He honestly loved this city with all his heart, and wanted it to be safe, for himself, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben.

He was pulled from his musing when his phone started to ring, he looked it up quickly and saw that it was from the Frost Academy for the Exceptional. He quickly answered, "Hello this is Peter Parker."

A male voice came over the line, "Hello Mr. Parker, "the man said in a business-like tone. "I was calling in regard to your resume that was submitted to us, and we were wondering if you would be interested in coming to the school for a get to know you interview this Friday?"

"Of course," Peter replied quickly, doing a little fist pump, while keeping his voice level. "I would be happy to come in for an interview."

"Wonderful," the man stated as the sound of typing filled a bit of the background. "We have 3pm, 3:30, and 4:00 pm. What time would work best for you?"

"Let me look at my calendar." Peter said, as he let some silence fills the air. "I can do 3:00pm."

The sound of typing filled the air on the phone, "Ok Mr. Parker, we will see you at the school this Friday at 3:00pm. Please ask for Christian Frost at the front desk when you arrive."

Peter nodded, "I will, thank you for the opportunity." he stated as he ended the call, a large smile on his face. Maybe things were about to turn around for the better.

"Hey Pete," the voice of Miles carried, breaking the silence. Peter turned and saw Miles hanging near the door, his web shooters on his arms, and the extra Spiderman mask in his hands.

Peter wrapped his arms around Miles, "Miles, are you ready for your first swing of the city?" he asked excitedly.

Miles nodded, but a look of uncertainty on his face, "Do you always have to choose the taller building when we do this?"

Peter just laughed as he gave Miles a small pat of his back. "If you start with the tall ones, it makes swinging around the smaller ones easier. Now come on slowpoke, I will race you to Feast." As Peter jumped off and shot off in the air, hearing Miles jump off and shoot his web out right behind him.

"Look out world, here come the Spidermen!" Peter yelled as they swung through the streets of New York.

-Day of the Interview-

Peter stood outside of the half-built school that was the Frost Academy for the Exceptional. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and the nicest tennis shoes he owned. He was a bit nervous as this was his first real interview in a while, and he hoped he didn't screw it up.

He walked towards the main door and pushed it open, "Come on Parker keep it together, "he told himself as he entered the school. As he entered the main hall in front of him was a reception desk, where a temp was working. On the walls were benches where other prospective teachers sat and waited for their turn to interview for the open positions. He walked in slowly as the door closed behind him, causing the silent room to be filled with the sound of the closed door. Many of the other teachers looked up quickly at him before going back to their papers and their own preparations.

He walked quickly over to the desk and gained the attention of the receptionist. She looked up from her computer and gave him a warm smile. "Checking in?" she asked.

Peter nodded, "Yes, Peter Parker at 3pm for Christian Frost." he replied with a nervous smile, as she typed on her computer and pulled him up.

"Yes, I see you scheduled here Mr. Parker." she stated as she handed him a printed-out name tag. "They will call you when it is your turn."

Peter took the nametag and nodded, "Thank you," he said as he looked to see if there were any seats on an open bench. He found a seat on the left wall, and soon was seated in anticipation for the interview. He turned and saw a man that looked to be in his early 50's, wearing a simple but well-worn suit, his hair was starting to turn gray, but it was full and curly.

"Hi," Peter stated and held out his hand, "I'm Peter Parker, I teach Science, it's nice to meet you."

The man turned and looked at Peter and shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Parker, I am Nathan Anderson, I teach English and Literature. It is nice to meet you as well,"

Peter wanted to continue the conversation but notice that Nathan was just exchanging pleasantries. Peter let the words die in his throat and just pulled out his phone and scrolled through his daily twitter feed, to pass the time. He checked his clock and saw that he was going to be up next and soon his name was called, and he headed toward a door on the left side of the room.

He entered the room and saw a large table was a tall blonde man in an expensive suit with a business smile on his face. He stood from his chair and extended his hand out to Peter.

"Welcome Mr. Parker." the man introduced himself, "I am Christian Frost, Vice Principle of Frost Academy for the Exceptional. Thank you for coming today."

Peter gave his usual crooked smile, "Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Frost." he replied as he took Christian hand and shook it firmly.

Christian motioned for Peter to take a seat and pulled out Peter's resume and list of degrees and reviewed them quickly. He looked up at Peter, a calm natural smile on his face. "Well Mr. Parker from what I can see here you had a diverse set of skills from your previous jobs, why teaching? You could do great work with robots, and research, from what your resume shows me."

Peter was quiet for a moment as he considered the question, as he went through his past experiences. "Teaching is something that has always interested me," he stated in a steady tone, " I can do much with my degrees and doing research, but I have seen many of the things I worked on be used for things that do more harm than good. So, I thought that the best way to help is to teach, because if I can just be a good influence on the next generation maybe they will not make the same mistakes as me, after all with great power comes great responsibility."

Christian nodded as he wrote some notes down as he processed Peter's answer. "I see, that is a noble goal for a teacher." he stated as a pleasant smile spread across his face. "Now tell me more about your teaching experience, I can see you have done mostly substitute teaching."

Peter just nodded, a nervous smile on his face. "Of course." he replied as he went into his experience as the interview continued.

-Emma POV after Interviews-

Emma sat at her computer as she finished watching the interviews for the day. She was able to narrow down a few teachers for their non super powered staff. They had settled on a few subjects such as Math and English, so they had those subjects set. She was still looking for a teacher for science and history, but she thought she might teach the history class herself.

She let out a small sigh as she went over the list of science teachers again, yet one name stood out to her, Peter Parker. He seemed nervous at the start of his interview but seemed to settle as the interview went on. His scientific knowledge was on par with many of the geniuses she had known throughout her life. What surprised her was his ingenuity when it came to teaching concepts that they had him demonstrate at the interview.

Christian also had a copy of Peter's application as they continued the contemplation on the science teacher position. "So, what are your thoughts on Parker?" he asked as he set the papers down onto the table.

Emma slowly rubbed her cheek tiredly as she took one last look at Peter's resume before she set it down. "Honestly I think he is overqualified when it comes to science and technology." she stated as she looked over at her brother, a small frown on his face. "There are just two things that have me worried."

Christian nodded, "I take it one of those is his chronic tendencies to be late." he responded and got a nod in response from his sister.

All of Peter's former employers had nothing but praise for him regarding his work ethic and overall work, but they all stated he had one major flaw, he was always late. No matter what, he would always end up being late to every appointment. Emma and Christian were honestly surprised that he was on time for their interview. That was one of Emma's biggest worries regarding hiring Peter.

"We can work it into his contract about being late and have a backup teacher set up if he is late." Chris said as he tried to ease his sister's mind. "But you have another worry."

"This would be his first full time position as a teacher." She said as she took one last look at Peter's picture. "He will be dealing with children who have powers, that could be volatile in his class. Do you think he would be up to it?"

Christian was silent as he processed the question, "We honestly do not know." he finally replied. "We would have to test him on that or see what he would say about working with super powered children."

Emma nodded, as a plan started to form in her mind, "I'll invite him to dinner." she stated, as she planned to use her powers to see the true character of Mr. Parker. "The true character of a man is what he does when he is with a pretty woman."

Christian let out a small sigh, as he saw the evil smile on his sister's face, he knew that smile well and only new it spelled trouble to the person that smile was directed at. "Emma," he stated as warmly as possible, trying to keep her from doing anything crazy. "All I ask is that you do not break him, if he is going to teach here, we need his mind in one piece."

Emma just chuckled, "I'll be gentle dear brother." she replied, a slight mocking tone in her voice. "But if I find anything unsavory or illegal, I will turn his mind into mush."

-With Peter at the same time-

"Come on guys," Spiderman called as he dodged another rush from a thug who he caught in the act of robbing his favorite sandwich shop in Chinatown. "Is nothing sacred to you anymore. Mr. Yun shops has the best hoagies in town, and you had to try and knock it off. For shame!"

"Shut up, you stupid bug," A red masked thug shouted as he swung a large bat at Spiderman. He soon found himself being dodged and then thrown up to the ceiling for his trouble.

Peter couldn't help but sigh under his mask, "Now, now, students," he stated in his best elementary school teacher voice, as he dodged another punch. "We had this lesson last week, A spider is an arachnid not a bug, now say it with me now." he dodged a brick thrown at his face. "Spiders are arachnids not bugs."

He flipped in the air above one of the other thugs and webbed him to the ground, as he bent backward to dodge another attack. He swung his leg around and clipped the last thug on the side of his head, sending him to the ground. "Well that was fun," Peter stated, "Always good to teach a good lesson."

He turned and walked over to the counter and looked over the side of the counter. "Hey Mr. Yun, are you ok?" he asked as he looked down on an older Asian man, who had hidden behind the counter.

Mr. Yun slowly stood and smiled at Spiderman. "Thanks again Spiderman," he replied as he looked over his shop. "I know I can always count on you."

Peter just smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Thank Mr. Yun, always happy to help." He turned his hand in his usual devil horns and shot a web line out of the broken window. "I'll come by later for a sandwich!" He stated as the line pulled taut and he flew out of the store.

He quickly started a call and waited for the familiar voice of Captain Yuri Watanbe filled his ears. "What is it Spider?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to let you know some thugs hit Yun's place." he stated as he took a quick turn toward midtown. "Can you get a cleanup crew there pretty quick?"

"I've got it," she replied, as the sound of shouting could be heard. "Dang it, that was the best place to get a good sandwich."

"I know right." Peter replied as he landed on the top of a building, "Their hoagies are the best!"

"The hoagies?" she replied, "It's the French dip that is the best."

"Yuri do you really want to argue with me about which of Yun's sandwich is the best do you?" he asked in a sing song like voice.

She sighed heavily into the phone, "You would be more annoying, wouldn't you?"

"Come on Capt'n, "he stated, "I would be extremely annoying."

"I'm hanging up now." she replied, and the line went dead.

Peter chuckled as he jumped off his perch and swung into the city that he loved. He listened for any sign of crime or actions, but so far, the city has been quiet, which he quite liked, but he knew he had to be prepared for anything that came his way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing, as he looked for a place to land to take the call. He soon found a good perch and answered the phone. "This is Peter Parker, who is calling?"

A sultry and alluring voice filled his ears, "Hello Mr. Parker." the female voice stated, "This is Emma Frost, Headmistress of Frost Academy."

Peter was slightly taken aback by the melodious voice, "Hello Ms. Frost," he replied in a professional tone. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well Mr. Parker, I would like to do a more personal interview with you, "she stated, "Would you be free to meet with me at Le Bernardin tomorrow at 7?"

When Peter heard the name of the restaurant, he couldn't help but cry on the inside. "I would be honored to meet you there." he replied, "But my wallet may not be able to cover the bread."

Emma let out a giggle, that sent its wondrous sounds to his ears. "That is not a concern, this will be covered by the school, I will see you tomorrow at 7."

He heard the phone line goes dead, as he just crouched there, slightly amazed at what had just happened. He looked down and let out a sigh, "I need to take a cold shower now." as he sent a web line out, "Damn sexy women's voices"

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter two, took me six months and lots of trying but it lives. I am so happy with the response from everyone about this and I glad you all like it. I am trying to make the interactions that are coming up more naturally and in character for both Peter and Emma, so it gets there when it gets there. I am going to do my best to write a bit faster, but I promise nothing concreate. Thank you for all the love and support that has been given and I hope you all have a wonderful 2020. Please review and tell me your thoughts, also thinking of creating a discord server for my stories to bounce ideas off of people, what are your guys thoughts?**


End file.
